


E.V.O.L

by meulinlejayjay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meulinlejayjay/pseuds/meulinlejayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy only wanted to love Dirk, even though she knew he could never return her feelings. </p><p>Through circumstance and manipulation, she got her desire to love him, and now it's all coming to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.V.O.L

As she buttoned up her white shirt with clumsy and trembling fingers, she sneaked a look over her shoulder at him. The room was dark. All lights in the house were off. There was only the pale glow of the dim moon sliding softly through her curtains, lighting up the surface of her dressing table and nothing more. Even still, she could trace his outline with relative ease.

That blonde hair that stuck at odd angles, the broad shoulders and toned arms; she inwardly sighed. Even now, after all the time she’d known him, just a glimpse of his silhouette was enough to set her pulse racing. As the girl with the short blonde hair in untameable curls gazed at the boy who was only an arm’s length away, she saw that he was shaking. He’d dressed quicker than her; pulling on a black vest and trousers with almost unbelievable speed, but then he had stopped. He had slowed. He had sat back down on the bed and hunched over, hiding his face from her.

She let her hands drop and crawled over to his side, being careful to not make any disturbance in the bed sheets. Once beside him, she peered up from a knelt position to get a look at his face. For once, he wasn't wearing his glasses. A thought cast back reminded her that he hadn't actually worn them when he came round. It was odd, like a broken statue with a missing nose, for him to be lacking in an item that had become so trademark of his appearance. His naked eyes, no longer protected by dark glass, were clouded over and streaming tears. Reflecting his stilled state, they were slow as they worked their way down his face and pooled around his chin.

Her eyes went wide and she reached a hand out absently to wipe away the tears, what kind of friend would she be if she allowed him such sadness? He slapped away her hand and leapt from the bed. With his body blocking out the moonlight, it had no choice but to filter around him and, for just a moment, the boy was cast in an ethereal glow. Then he turned and walked around the bed, moving for the door. 

“Wait.” She said, and he motioned to stop, once again slowing at a rapid pace. “Wait…just, wait…”

“What is it?” He seemed to incline his head towards her and the words she wanted to say all rushed for their turn at once and got stuck in her throat. As she tried to filter them through, he spoke again. “What is it, Roxy?”

She couldn't say what she wanted to and so settled for something easier. “Where are you going?”

“Home, we’re finished for tonight, aren't we?”

“Well, yeah, duh, but…I thought we could hang out a bit. Ya know, play some games, have some dinner…like we used to.” She said the last bit in a whisper.  
“Why would you want to do that now? You got what you wanted and so did I. Our mutual obligational contract has been fulfilled for tonight so I don’t comprehend why we have to put on the charade for any longer.”

“No need to be so cold, Dirk!” She shifted her position to sit cross legged, leaning back on her hands which had clenched into fists. She could tell she was shaking a bit. It seemed that they were finally coming to the end and she knew she couldn’t do anything to stop that; still, she couldn’t let him leave. “Come on, we’re friends.”

She saw his shoulders tense and realised that had definitely been the wrong thing to say if her penultimate goal was to make sure he didn't leave. His shoulders began to move up and down, and at first, she thought he was crying again and moved off of the bed to comfort him. But she was repelled when she realised that he was laughing. A quick step back and he turned to her and grabbed her wrists, bending slightly so that their eyes were level.

“We stopped being friends a long time ago, you stupid girl.” He said his voice low and smooth. “Ever since you decided to play this pathetic came of yours. You allowed your affections to run rampant over our ‘friendship’ and now there’s nothing left to speak of other than our mutual contract of obligational sex.”

She trembled, trying to get away from him. “Let me go…”

It was a timid and useless protestation, but she hoped it would work. This wasn't how she wanted him to touch her. Their skin brushing up against each other was supposed to be done differently, over on the bed, beneath the sheets. It was supposed to be done lovingly.

“Not until you allow the same to me.”

And suddenly he released her. Her knees quaked and she fell to the floor; looking up at him, looking down at her. It was done, over, finished. Nothing was left between the two who had banded together out of loneliness and then proceeded to prove each other’s destruction. She began to cry, wailing loudly as though she were a child. He watched her placidly. He no longer cared. He couldn’t find any room in his heart for a girl who had taken advantage of him when he was vulnerable and proceeded to use him only to fulfill her own selfish desires.

She loved him, she really did, but it wasn't the kind of love that would allow a relationship to prosper. She knew she had really fucked up, but she was angry at him as he left her there in the darkened room. He had conceded to their arrangement, from the very beginning, he said he had been ‘ok’ with it. He said he wouldn't allow it to change anything between them. Yet he had drifted from her steadily, only seeming to be there in the heat of the moment and then escaping as soon as it was over.

How could they have been so stupid? Had it been worth it? 

She didn't know anymore. She didn't know anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If the title isn't clue enough, this was based directly off of the song "E.V.O.L" by Marina & the Diamonds. I wanted to write something about a relationship that wasn't very healthy. I added some tags in for emotional manipulation and codependency which don't really feature but are more of a clue to the kind of relationship that Dirk and Roxy had prior to this piece.
> 
> At some point, I may write a precursor to this of how it all began, but I want to leave the in-betweens largely to the imagination. Thank you for reading!


End file.
